


What is it about the christmas lights?

by KaijuGeiszler (kingpegg)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpegg/pseuds/KaijuGeiszler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you gonna stare at that all day or are you gonna skate?” he said laughing.  She finally looked down, and over at him. Jack frowned and looked behind him. There was no one there. She couldn't be looking at him.... He turned back to her. “I gotta finish my drink first” she said with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost swung his legs over the edge of the building. The clouds blew past revealing the sun as the sharp wind blew the branches of the trees in the park down below. Feeling mischievous as usual, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and pulled off his hood, looking for his next target.  Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a girl standing behind a tree with something gripped tightly in her hands. Jack flew over to get a closer look, but still strayed far back. It was that girl again. The one he kept seeing around Burgess. Nothing special really, except she was all over the place, always among groups of friends. Jack recognized her because she had the most ridiculous laugh. It was hilarious and a bit strange but he thought it was fun anyway. It always made him smile. And she also did this thing. Where, whenever he made it snow, she would just stare- up at the sky. It always seemed to confuse him.

 

Jack heard loud voices behind her. As a two boys walked past the tree, she pelted one in the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around and laughed, “You’re so dead!” His friend in a purple hat started making snowballs while the girl scooped up more snow.                   

“Now this is my kind of party!” Jack said to himself with a smirk. But he didn’t dare get too close. These people looked about his age (well….you know what I mean), and he knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it if they couldn’t see him. They usually couldn’t. For some reason he couldn’t help but feel lonelier than usual. He laughed and built them a few snowballs, but left before the fight was over. He took one look back, watching them joke around and push each other over. Human contact was something he didn’t have enough of. He loved talking to the kids and playing with Jamie and his friends, but…it just wasn’t the same. It was like something was missing.

             

 Days passed. Evening came. He liked staring at the Christmas lights. What was it about Christmas lights that made him so transfixed? Maybe because they reminded him of North and the rest of the Guardians who were usually busy at this time of year. Or maybe it was because of all the happiness that surrounded them. And maybe he felt like he deserved to feel it too.

Jack flew over the forest path and saw someone trudging through the snow. It was that same girl again. She had a cup in her hands and a pair of skates thrown over her shoulders. He touched the ground and started walking behind her, wondering what she was up to. She came to the bench in front of the frozen lake and sat down, dropping her skates on the footprint-trodden snow.                              

 

Jack sat down at the edge of the bench as she took a sip of her drink. The scenery looked great among the lights, but it was missing a little winter flare. He shook his staff and it began to snow. She bit her lip and looked up. Jack rested his elbow on his knee and then his hand on his cheek. He just stared at her smiling, “Are you gonna stare at that all day or are you gonna skate?” he said laughing. She finally looked down, and over at him. Jack frowned and looked behind him. There was no one there. He turned back to her. “I gotta finish my drink first” she said with a grin. Jack just looked stunned and his eyes widened as he got up. “You- you can’t see me,” he said shaking his head and walking backwards. She got up. "Are you sure?" she asked as she walked towards him. She reached out and poked him in the chest. Jack was too stunned to notice. "You can see me! How can you see me?" he grabbed his hair with hands and spun through the air, "Holy shit!"

She looked up and fell into the snow. "Whoa! …And…. you can fly...." she added with an astonished look.

              Jack walked towards her and helped her up. "Can I fly? Of course I can fly! That’s what winter spirits do!”

              "Winter spirit?" she asked, "what do you mean?"

              "You know, guardian, protector of fun, Jack Frost, that kinda thing. You should know, you're the one that can see me!” Jack’s expression turned from wonder to confusion. “How is that again?"

              She sat back down on the bench and ran a hand through her hair. "Jack Frost....you've gotta be kidding me." He stood there waiting.

“I umm… I love snow.” She began. “Always have…” Jack nodded. “People used to tell me ‘oh, you have Jack Frost to thank for that! He makes it snow!’ haha… but I mean I always hoped that he was….that you were…real. I really wanted something to believe in you know?”

             "Yeah….” he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. “You’re real!” she shouted.

 "Yes! We’re both here! Now c'mon tell me your name" he said with a smile. She looked up at him standing in front of her. She smiled back. "Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

"God she looks like an Emma" thought Jack.   
"Well Emma," he started "would you care to-" he stopped with the sudden realization of what he was going to ask. Is asking a girl to skate the same as asking one to dance? Not that he's ever done either...Maybe he should rephrase it, so instead "You came here to skate right?" he said gesturing at the objects slung over her arms. She nodded.   
"Well we should...you know...you and me, on the ice..."  
Emma burst out laughing. "Oh god, you’re funny" she said, "but I don’t actually know....how. That’s why I come out here."  
Jack smiled at her "Luckily enough, I do."

While Emma laced up her skates Jack created a pair out of ice for himself. “Ready?” he said holding out his hand. She looked up at him and smiled while taking his hand.   
She was able to get onto the ice with ease but moving around was the problem. “Okay, just slide your legs forward. And don’t worry about falling, I’ll catch you” he winked at her. 

Emma attempted skating across the ice, and she actually managed to make it halfway before she lost her balance and fell forward. Out of nowhere two arms managed to grab her before she hit the ground. “I said I had you” Jack mused.   
Emma threw her arms around his neck for support and laughed. “My hero” she smirked. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their noses touched. Then something else happened with their lips….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I actually updated WHAT?! Well, I was going through some old files and I noticed that I had written part of the next chapter, so I just added a bit more and thought I might as well post it! Sorry about the length.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! I wrote this story last year and I can't remember where i was going with it. I might not complete it but if you want me to, or have any ideas, or want to finish it yourself just let me know! Please!


End file.
